


Harry Potter Character Imagines [REQUESTS OPEN]

by belbelj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slytherin, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belbelj/pseuds/belbelj
Summary: This is a large variety of Imagines including anyone from the Harry Potter books.It can just be friends or it can be a romantic relationship.It can include the reader or be a ship from the characters in the books.NO SMUT!All characters, movies, and songs mentioned belong to their original creators.





	1. Ron Weasley x Hufflepuff!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy is about to learn what happens when you mess with a Hufflepuff.

**Ron Weasley x Hufflepuff!Reader**

 

“Hey (Y/N) you got a problem with real men or are you just dating Weasley for sport?” Draco shouts your way one day in the great hall.

 

As a hufflepuff, you don’t exactly have the bravery that your boyfriend does, so you just put your head down and walk away to sit with your friends.

 

“Yeah that’s right you bloody hufflepuff, walk away like the coward you are!” That hurt, but regardless you continue to walk, until you start to hear the chants of Weasley is our King. You immediately whip around on your heel, your face flushing red with anger. 

 

“Oh yeah? I’m a bloody hufflepuff alright, unlike you I have the guts to stick around, I don’t just stick my toes in the water, I dive in head first. My house has created some of the greatest wizards ever known, and there is nothing you can do to tarnish the name of hufflepuffs,” you shout at him. “And as far as gryffindor goes,” you can see people from other houses glancing in your direction, angry hufflepuffs are somewhat of a rare occurrence, “each person in that house has more courage in their little finger than your whole damn house has combined.” You’re attracting a lot of attention at this point so you decide to drive your point home “and Ravenclaw, they are wise and brilliant, your house is impulsive and arrogant,” Draco is standing up now, “every house in this school is superior to yours, yet all you strive to do is drive a wedge between us all, we can be civil, but slytherins strive to see us divided. Why? Because you’re threatened. Yeah, that’s it you’re afraid of the stronger, braver, smarter, more loyal houses. You fear what you cannot control, and you cannot control us with your petty remarks, Malfoy.” You spit out his name like poison before looking around at the other houses, all of which you just stood up for, and you hear clapping starting around the hall. Your eyes are as wide as saucers and you’re filled with terror, but you are smiling nonetheless.

 

You’ve sat down in your normal seat by the time the clapping dies down, however, there is a buzz in the air about your impromptu speech. People from three houses have been approaching you all morning to thank you and tell you that you are brave and that they admire what you did. You’re very embarrassed now and quite anxious to see Ron at the DA meeting later. 

  
  
  


Once the last class of the day has ended, you head straight for the room of requirement, and step inside, when you do you are met with clapping and hoots and hollers from your peers. Harry blows his whistle and begins to speak about the jinx you’ll be learning today, but you’re distracted by looking at Ron who is positively beaming at you.

 

“(Y/N)?” Harry suddenly says your name and pulls you back to the real world.

 

“I’m sorry what was that?” You ask, feeling quite embarrassed now.

 

“Well,” Harry chuckles “I was saying I thought it was really amazing and brave what you said at breakfast today, most people don’t expect that type of outburst from a hufflepuff, but it’s the exact sort of thing I would expect because it just represents your loyalty to the school and the students in it. I want you all to take a lesson from what (Y/N) did today; she reminded us of how important it is that we remain a united front at times like this, and showed us not to let slytherin hurt us and tear us apart from the inside.” 

 

Ron was beaming more now, as if that were possible, as you all partnered up; he walked right up to you, pulled you into his arms and kissed you passionately. His hands were on either side of your face as he held you close. The two of you break apart for air and he tells you “you are so awesome.” Before releasing you so you could practice the jinx.

 

After the practice, everyone took turns telling you that you’re amazing and brave, but you were starting to feel your heart sink. 

 

“Hey you ready t- Are you alright?” Ron asks, sounding concerned. 

 

“I just- ugh - I don’t feel like a hero,” at this Ron is puzzled, but catches on quickly. 

 

“Oh, well you did something really brave, sticking up to him like that,” Ron informs you with his hand gently in your hair.

 

“I suppose. . .” This, for some reason, is not as comforting as you had hoped.

 

“Look, you were a great advocate for unity today, and that is so important these days. Don’t let fear or humility get in the way of the fact that you just made waves in our system and showed Malfoy how hufflepuff gets down to business.” He explains reassuringly.

 

“Thank you darling, I appreciate that,” you tell him honestly, though still not sure how you feel. You and Ron kiss quickly before parting to your separate common rooms. 

  
  
  


The next day there are many whispers and shouts surrounding your entrance into the great hall. The slytherins however, are unusually quiet. This is unnerving and concerning enough to make you go sit at the gryffindor table with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 

 

“Hey guys, got room for one more?” you ask timidly as you approach the table.

 

“Yeah of course (Y/N) have a seat,” Hermione exclaims happily, gesturing to the seat next to her and across from Ron.

 

“Thank you,” you mumble softly as you sit down.

 

The first few minutes pass by fairly uneventfully, but about 20 minutes after breakfast appears on the tables, and you are almost finished, Draco comes and stands by your side. 

 

“H-Hey Draco,” you choke a little on your food as he approaches.

 

“Hello, hufflepuff,” he glares at you as though you are he-who-must-not-be-named in the flesh, and addresses you with the utmost disgust like hufflepuff is the dirtiest word he can think of.

 

“What do you want Malfoy?” Ron asks with a hatred that rivals that of Malfoy.

 

“Oh just wanted to talk to little miss loud-mouth here,” he grumbles with his hands set on your shoulders and squeezing ever tighter.

 

“Leave her alone Draco,” Harry says with a warning tone in his voice.

 

“Or what, Potter?” 

 

“Oh I’ll show you wh-” Harry begins to stand up, always looking for a reason to fight Malfoy that one, but before he can do anything you stand right in front of Malfoy.

 

“C’mon let’s go outside and talk there,” you demand. Before Ron can protest you put your hand up and say “I can handle myself.”

 

You walk out of the great hall with Malfoy, prepared to scream or fight. 

 

“Listen hufflepuff,” he commands “I’m going to let you off easy, this time, because frankly I don’t want detention for fighting your oafish boyfriend again.”

 

“Right, okay,” you mumble, suspicious but playing along. He walks away without another word, so you return to the gryffindors.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“What happened?”

 

And several other questions are thrown your way by curious and concerned gryffindors.

 

“I’m fine, but Malfoy. . . he’s scared, of you,” you tell them exactly what Draco said and they tell you it made their days.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Ron asks you later on, when you’re in line for duel herbology with his arms wrapped around you from behind.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine because I have you,” you tell him before turning around in his arms and kissing him softly on the lips.

 

You proved that hufflepuffs are no less strong than anyone else, and that’s all you really wanted.  


	2. The Golden Trio & Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the fifth book during Umbridge's short rein as headmistress.  
> Malfoy finally has power that he's always craved, and he uses it as revenge against you.  
> Harry, Hermione, and Ron come to your aid, and you find that you are far from alone in the wizarding world.

**The golden trio & Reader**

 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room when they heard a commotion outside the portrait hole.

 

“I’m afraid you cannot enter without the password,” they heard the portrait say, in a rather disinterested manner. 

 

“Please, please it’s urgent, I need Harry Potter's help,” comes a pained female voice.

 

Harry and his friends look at each other, alarmed, and Harry stands up and goes to push the portrait open. Through the hole, he sees you, a small, disheveled Hufflepuff fifth year.

 

“Oh, Harry Potter may I please come in? I really need your help,” you plead with Harry and he quickly steps aside to let you in. As you stumble through the hole, and Harry can see all of you, he notices that you are hunched over, clutching your stomach, and groaning in pain.

 

“Oh my goodness, come here, sit down,” Hermione commands gently after recognizing you as a Hufflepuff prefect. You follow her instructions, swiftly sitting in an armchair previously occupied by Harry.

 

“So, not to be rude, but who are you,” Harry asked looking quite perplexed at the situation that has been presented.

 

“I’m sorry my name is (Y/N), I’m a Hufflepuff fifth year,” you tell them quickly while Hermione examines you.

 

“Why did you need to see me?” Harry questions softly, while kneeling in front of you.

 

“Well um- you see- I am a Hufflepuff prefect,” you pause to groan in pain “and I was studying when I lost track of time, I was trying to get back to my house, but then Draco Malfoy spotted me in the hall while he was on patrol for Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad,” you are angry all over again now. “He has his authority now, and he already hates me,” at their puzzled looks, you elaborate. “You see, earlier in the year, I spotted him shouting at a Gryffindor first year for nothing, so I gave him detention. Malfoy argued that I didn’t have that authority. Eventually the decision was taken to Dumbledore, and he agreed with me. On top of all that, I am muggle-born so he hates me by default. So tonight when he saw me breaking the rules, Malfoy caught me and hit me with some hex before I could even react, and now I have-” another, particularly loud groan of pain. “I have these awful stomach cramps, I don’t what hex it is.”

 

The three Gryffindors share a significant look while you clutch your stomach in pain.

 

“I knew he was no good but this-” Ron mumbles in disbelief.

 

“This is a new low, even for Malfoy,” Hermione says, trying to contain her anger as you shout in pain again, now with tears running down your cheeks.

 

“I just, didn’t see it coming. I was fine one second and then  _ boom  _ he hit me with this awful hex,” you say looking alarmed and letting out a pained sob.

 

“Oh my god,” Ron said, looking at you closer now. “Are you alright?”

 

“Well, she’s clearly not  _ alright  _ Ron. Don’t be thick,” Hermione chastised while going through her potions supplies to put something together for you. “You should really go see Madame Pomfrey.”

 

“NO, no I- can’t,” you mutter unhelpfully.

 

“Why’s that?” Hermione asks.

 

“Madam Pomfrey is bound to tell the headmistress about student injuries,” another painful sound emits from your mouth. “Professor Umbridge absolutely hates me already, she’ll take any chance to dole out some horrible punishment,” the thought of Filch and his new whipping privileges crosses all of their minds. “Or she’ll make a haunting example out of expelling me, and after seeing what she did to poor Trelawny. . .”

 

“Oh goodness, well at least let me tell Professor McGonagall, she doesn’t care about Umbridge, and she won’t tell, trust me,” Hermione assures you.

 

“Well,” your groans are becoming more frequent, your voice more strained. “I really would like-” the tears are now streaming down your face, which is scrunched up in pain. “I wanted to see if-” you inhale sharply. “If we could deal with this-” you groan again. “Ourselves.”

 

Hermione looks absolutely distraught, knowing that she has just taken up the roll of healer for you. 

 

“I don’t know this counter-hex, and it could take me hours to find,” Hermione admits in a regretful voice.

 

“Please,” you barely manage to mutter before passing out from the pain.

 

* * *

 

The next day, you wake up in a bed in Gryffindor tower, confused and sore. You see Hermione Granger, and move to sit up before falling in pain.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Hermione commands, pushing you gently back onto four poster bed you’ve been placed on.

 

“Ugh what hap-,” you being to ask her what caused this, but are interrupted by your own memory of the night’s events. “Oh yeah.”

 

“Yes, I’m quite sorry, but I had to ask for Professor McGonagall’s help,” at this you look fearful. “Don’t worry, she agreed that we shouldn’t bother the headmistress with this information.”

 

“Oh thank god,” you mumble. “Has Professor Sprout been informed?” 

 

“Yes, I believe McGonagall’s telling her now,” Hermione assures you, as you lay further back on the bed, feeling more relaxed now.

 

“Thank you for your help Hermione,” you sigh. Then, with a jolt you ask, “what about Malfoy, do they know it was him? Does he know they know? Is he angry?” You’ve gotten yourself all upset, breathing more heavily now, and causing your stomach significant pain.

 

“Calm down, calm down, breathe, Malfoy is being dealt with by the heads of houses. Nobody is going to let something like this happen again, to you or anyone else.” Hermione tells you, rubbing your shoulder and shushing you. “Do you think you can stand up?”

 

“Um, yeah I think so,” you begin to stand up, ignoring the twinge pain in your back and stomach. You sigh heavily as you stretch. “I’m starved, can we go to breakfast?”

 

“Yes let’s,” Hermione says as she too, stands from the bed and helps you along.

 

Once you have descended the stone staircase, you see the famed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

 

“Hey, I know you from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team,” Ron suddenly realizes.

 

“Yes you do, I’m actually Captain,” you chuckle, and realize that you’re starting to feel better, less sore.

 

“Do you want to eat with us today (Y/N)?” Harry asks you kindly.

 

“Yeah that sounds great,” you smile, and walk with them to the Great Hall, no longer needing support.

 

“Oh hello (Y/N),” Malfoy sneered at you, as you walked into the hall. “Going to sit at the loser table now are we? Well seems fitting as you are a  _ Hufflepuff _ .” He muttered with the utmost disgust.

This made you very angry, but when you lurched swiftly forward, no doubt to attack Malfoy, Harry and Ron held you back.

 

“Oh you sniveling, pus covered slug monster asshole,” you begin muttering curses beneath your breath as the Gryffindors pulled you to their table.

 

“(Y/N), you can’t sink to his level, we just have to hold out until Dumbledore comes back,” Ron attempts to reassure you, but to no avail.

 

“I know, I know,” you mumble, now thoroughly bummed out.

 

“Hey, you know Dumbledore will be back soon, he is stronger and smarter than Umbridge and Fudge put together,” Harry says, in an attempt to comfort you.

 

“Yeah you’re right,” you finally agree, feeling more relieved now.

 

The food suddenly appears on the tables, and you all begin to start your day with loads of porridge and pumpkin juice. You look around the hall and catch Professor McGonagall's eye, she smiles warmly at you. You look to the Hufflepuff table and get many waves, winks, and smiles. You look right in front of you, to the ‘golden trio’ and realize that you have many friends in Hogwarts. Even though there were dark times coming, the light around you had never burned brighter.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pregnancy Announcement (Fred Weasley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just found out you're pregnant, so you want to tell Fred first , seeing as he's the father. That goes. . . well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly so fluffy and sweet it might as well be cotton candy.

The muggles have the right idea with these pee on the stick pregnancy tests. However, you were completely freaking out because the stick tells you that, yes, you are pregnant. You had been suspicious for a while because you had missed your last period and you were starting to get a lot of mood swings. You were even starting to get Fred and George mixed up more and more often. They thought it was funny that you had to double check that it was Fred before you kissed him, you knew it was something more.

Later that day, about an hour after you found out, you saw Fred walking up the path to the burrow and ran up to him.  
“I have to tell you something,” you tell him.  
“Okay, what’s up?” 

“I’m pregnant, you’re the first I’ve told.” You tell him, equally excited and nervous.

“Oh Y/N, that’s marvelous!” He engulfed you in a big, Weasley hug. “But I have some bad news.”

Your heart sunk, “oh no what?"

“I’m George.”

You gasp. “Oh no, oh no, Fred is going to be so mad oh my god. I can’t believe I told George that I’m pregnant and not Fred.” 

“Oh my goodness, Y/N you’re pregnant!” You turn around to see Hermione and Ron standing there with their mouths agape. Hermione runs up and gives you a tight hug, which you return of course, it’s Hermione. Ron comes after her to give his congratulations, all the while you’re internally freaking out.

“I can’t believe all three of you know and Fred doesn’t!”

“It’s okay Fred’s just going to be so excited to be dad. He’s not going to care what order people are told in.” George tells you with a reassuring pat on the back.

“What do you mean Fred is going to be a dad?” You see Molly Weasley walk up to you looking excited. “You’re pregnant Y/N?!” You nod in confirmation. “Oh wow! Congratulations darling,” you get another big hug.

“Wow okay the next person who finds out has to be Fred.” You demand, looking a little fearful now. 

“Finds out what?” Yet again, the person walking up to you is not Fred, but his dad.

“I’m pregnant,” you inform yet another person that is not Fred. 

“Oh congratulations dear!” Arthur gives you a warm hug. “It’s chilly out here, let’s get you inside.”

The group of you walk inside and take your seats throughout the living room. Molly makes you tea, while you and Hermione talk about baby names.

“So where is Fred?” You finally ask.

“I’m not sure, but he’s probably at work.” George lets you know.

“He’s not anymore,” Fred says when he walks inside.

“Hey Fred!” A couple voices exclaim at once.

“Hello darling,” you say warmly to him, and kiss him firmly on the lips. “I need to tell you something, in private.”

“Alright dear.” The two of you walk up the stairs and into Fred’s old bedroom. “What’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, um I hope you think so,” you take a deep breath, much more nervous now that you and Fred are alone. He takes your hands into his, and looks into your deep Y/E/C eyes. You feel more at ease. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god, you are!” He pulls you into his arms and kisses you gently. “I love you so much, this is spectacular! We’re going to have a baby!” 

He embraces you, and the two of you start crying and holding onto each other. “I’m so happy,” he whispers in your ear.

 

“Me too.”


	4. Fred Weasley x Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being married to Fred Weasley is a roller coaster. Being the mother to his daughter, is the highest honor you could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Rocker_Chick_4_Life. It's a second part to the pregnancy announcement imagine, but it will make sense if you didn't read the first one. I hope you enjoy!  
> All characters, movies, and songs mentioned belong to their original creators.

Giving birth is one of the scariest things a person can experience, and watching someone you love do it, falls only to number two. Your labor was long and complicated, the length of it puzzled even the greatest healers in the wizarding world. Muggles generally have longer more problematic labor than witches do, so yours came as a surprise. As much as you wanted to say that Fred was calm and collected, he definitely was not. He tried his hardest to keep a brave face for you, but failed.

 

“(Y/N) are you okay? Breathe, breathe, remember to breathe,” he panics.

 

“Fred- AHHH- how about you try- try to breathe,” you ask him between contractions.

 

“Oh, good idea.”

 

The healer walks in, “I think it’s time.”

 

* * *

  


You hold your beautiful baby girl in your arms, and count her little fingers and toes, over and over. Fred lays next to you are looks at his daughter.

 

“You want to hold her?” You whisper.

 

“Of course.” He takes her tiny form into his arms and smiles wide as she parts her lips in a little yawn. “So, what are we going to name her?”

 

“I was thinking, Molly. I love your mother so much and I’d be honored to name a child after her."

 

“I love that, and I’m sure she will too.”

  


* * *

 

You hold onto Molly’s little hands as her 10 month old legs stumble across the carpet. She sits down, and you release her to let her rest. As you sit down next to Fred on the little love seat in the corner, Molly grabs the edge of the couch in her little fists and stands up on her own. She stumbles onto her own two feet without support.

 

“Oh my god, she’s doing it,” you squeal and leap to your feet. She takes a few more wobbly steps before falling on her butt. You lift her into your arms, and kiss her on the cheek. “I love you Molly, my little genius baby.”

 

Fred puts a hand on your back, and a plants a kiss on top of Molly’s bald head. You continue to fawn over your daughter’s success.

 

“I love you so much darling.”

 

* * *

  


Babies often babble with happy, bubbly, random syllables that eventually morph into words and sentences. One day, you were waving your wand to prepare yourself a sandwich for lunch when you hear a voice as light as air, twinkling like stars in the night sky say

 

“I love you mama,” Molly’s first words escape.

 

“Oh my goodness baby, I love you too!” You squeal and lift her into your arms to hold her close. “Oh my darling, what precious first words.”

 

“What’s all this about?” Fred asks as he walks in the door.

 

“She said her first words!”

 

“Oh yeah? Well that’s brilliant! What did she say?” His face lights up as you explain the whole moment to him. “Wow, I love her so much.”

 

“I love you,” the words don’t mean much to her, but they mean the world to you and Fred.

 

* * *

  
  


You and Molly are standing in the kitchen making pies because you have family coming over later. Molly is now 6 years old, you can’t believe how the time flies, she’s currently enrolled in a muggle preschool, as she’s of course to young for Hogwarts. She hasn’t even shown any signs of magical ability yet, but you and Fred are expecting it any day now.

Molly is telling you how her day was at school as she lays strips of pastry on top of the pie.

“We colored with these sticks that the muggle kids call, ummm,” she stops for a second, searching for the word. “Crayons! And then we ate crackers, and had nap time. I drank a whole bunch of juice, it was so good!”

You chuckle at her excitement, if she thought crayons and juice were cool, she will be blown away by the sorting hat and talking portraits.

Molly continues to chatter as the two of you put pies in the oven. As the two of you continue working, several people begin to arrive. First it’s Ron and Hermione, who brought butter bear, Hermione kisses Molly on the head and comments on how big she’s gotten as her own kids run into the living room and sit on the floor. Next, the Weasley parents arrive with casseroles. Then comes Ginny and Harry, they have their children as well, they aren’t Hogwarts age either, so Molly takes off with them as they talk all about muggles and their strange schools. You hope somewhere inside you that Molly shows magical ability soon, as she’s the only one of the children who haven’t yet.

The children all set the table as you and Fred bring out the food. The two of you sit next to each other, and you propose a toast.

“To the future and-” but you don’t get to finish as several glasses begin to float in the air.

Hermione and Ginny glare at their children, and tell them to stop it immediately, but they all claim it’s not them.

“If not you then who?” Ginny demands.

“Ummm, Mama,” Molly mutters. “I think it might be me.”

“Oh my goodness!” you and Fred rush to her side. “Okay, okay, it’s alright darling just breathe, think about the glasses sinking, but not falling.”

“Okay,” she takes a deep breath and they begin to fall slowly downwards. Just as you start to relax the glasses start to go up again, one hits the ceiling and shatters.

“EEEEK I can’t do it, I can’t, I don’t know how!” Molly begins to cry as two more glasses shatter, and one falls to the floor. She still has five glasses floating, and you look around the room desperately for your wand.

Suddenly, Harry lifts up his wand just a little, and forces all the glasses to lower onto the table.

Molly now has her hands on her face, crying into them. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

You gently pull her hands off of her face, and look her in the eyes. “Don’t worry darling, everyone’s first magical encounter goes just as poorly. You have a gift, you have magic, and every person in this room understands the exact feeling that you have right now.” She glances around the room, and her gaze is met with kind smiles and nods.

“You’re going to be just fine Molly,” Fred tells his little girl, and gives her a tight hug.

* * *

 

Walking down Diagon Alley always gives you a little dejah vuh to your first year. You are holding your now 12 year old daughter’s hand in one hand, and her school list in the other. You rush around getting a cauldron, a cat, a broom, a trunk, a huge stack of books, quills, ink, parchment, robes, and on and on and on. You had started to think that it would never end when your quill finally scratches across the last thing on your list.

* * *

 

A few days later you are walking through a muggle train station when you get to the famous platform, nine and three quarters. You and Fred calmly instruct Molly on how to get through.

“You have to believe your going to go through, or you won’t,” Fred informs her.

“Okay I’ve got this,” Molly says as she closes her eyes and sprints through the wall, and to the other side with her parents right behind her.

She looks at the beautiful Hogwarts Express with her mouth agape.

“I am so excited,” she says with a huge grin stretched from ear to ear.

“I know you are darling,” you chuckle.

Since you are a professor at Hogwarts, you aren’t especially worried about Molly and her well being because you will be able to keep an eye on her.

“What if I get sorted into Slytherin?” She asks, looking fearful.

“It’s okay if you do, I’m a hufflepuff, and your dad’s a gryffindor. If you are a slytherin then we’ll only be one away from collecting them all!” You laugh at your little joke as you see the train is filling up.

“Alright darling you have to go now,” you tell her.

“Okay! I’m so excited,” she smiles at you.

“Write to me okay sweetheart?”

“Of course I will dad!” Molly tells Fred.

After many hugs and words of advice, Molly boards the train. You give Fred a kiss.

“You know I have to go too.”

“Yeah, I just wish I wasn’t losing both of you,” he whines.

“Well, you’ll see Harry everyday at the Ministry, and I’ll have Hermione. Molly will make lots of friends because she’s obviously a hufflepuff.” You giggle at Fred’s look of mock offense.

The two of you watch as the Hogwarts express disappears from sight. “I do need to go now, McGonagall needs help with some last minute preparations, and I told her I’d leave right after the train. She’ll be expecting me.”

“Well alright, if you must.” Fred places a kiss to your lips and forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you.” You say moments before you disapparate to the school.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Fred gets a letter.

 

_Dear Fred,_

_She’s a hufflepuff, I was right. She’s already introduced me to three friends._

 

_I told you so._

 

_XOXO_

  
_~Professor Weasley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Requests are currently Open! Feel free to make a request, even if you’ve already made one, and have a great day!


	5. Quidditch (George Weasley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch is a dangerous game. Dating a member of the opposing team makes it even more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Oohlala. "Just a George Weasley x reader, but nothing specific. You can write whatever you want!"   
> I did just that! I hope you like it! :)   
> Not all of the details in here are exactly accurate to the books, but I stuck to them every time I saw the opportunity.  
> All characters, movies, and songs mentioned belong to their original creators.

As far as dating goes, you have never exactly been an expert. You had a boyfriend in first year, but only lasted a month before you ended it. Your problem had always been that you were afraid of rejection, but then George Weasley asked you out. He had been your crush since the day you dumped your first year boyfriend. He is a tall, kind, goofy, gryffindor boy, and you’ve fallen head over heels. He apparently felt the same way because he asked you out one day while you were standing outside the ravenclaw common room waiting for someone who could answer the riddle, it was not your day. He turned your mood around when he timidly approached you, a skinny little second year, to ask you to watch quidditch with him that night. Of course you said yes.

Now you’re both seventh years, and instead of watching quidditch, you play it. Tonight is  your five year anniversary, and the night of the gryffindor versus ravenclaw quidditch match. You and your team are huddled in the locker room before the game. You can feel your heart racing, you hate when ravenclaw is against gryffindor, or you just hate being on the opposing team to George. 

“Okay team listen up,” as the captain you’re always the one to deliver the motivational pregame speech. “This is a big game, it could make or break our chance at the quidditch cup, and we can’t let gryffindor stand in our way. The skies are clear, but you still have to be on your guard. Keep your eyes open and stay focused. This could be our big day. Now ravenclaw on three,” everyone puts their hands in the middle. 

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

“ _ RAVENCLAW!”  _ the whole team shouts at once with great enthusiasm.

“Let’s do this,” you say as one last remark to your team before you all head out to the pitch.

The crowds are huge, as they are at all quidditch matches, and you can see your boyfriend come out of the gryffindor locker rooms with his identical twin brother, Fred, and their team captain, Harry Potter. 

Madam Hooch stands in the center of the pitch as the teams get into positions around her, and the captains walk towards her. 

“Now let’s have a fair game from everyone,” you and Harry nod, this seems like an obvious statement considering neither team is slytherin. “Okay, shake hands,” you step towards Harry and shake his hand with a smile and polite nod, the two of you are friends after all, and then you mount your broomsticks. Madam Hooch blows the whistle, and you’re off. As a chaser, your instinct is to dive towards the quaffle as Madam Hooch throws it in the air. You grab it, and immediately go towards the hoops, to no avail as the gryffindor keepers knock the quaffle right out of your hand. You huff in frustration, but continue on.

The game continues to grow more and more intense as you score twice for ravenclaw, and gryffindor’s chasers do the same. Both teams are buying time until their seekers can find the snitch, and end the match. As you grab the quaffle you make another score for ravenclaw, you are knocked off course by a bludger that’s been thrown your way, and you almost fall off your broom entirely. Your team’s beater quickly retaliates as you regain your balance and continue on. You are always thrown off when a bludger comes your way, but especially so when it is from gryffindor because that means it was either your boyfriend or his brother, a beloved friend of yours. Of course you know it’s is a part of the game, but it never fails to catch you a little off guard.

The match continues as normal, your team scores a few times, and their team scores. As of now, ravenclaw leads by 20 points, and gryffindor is clearly getting antsy, as this game will also determine if they get the quidditch cup. 

You get the quaffle again and begin, as you have before, to fly towards gryffindor’s hoops. As you fly towards the goal, you are so focused that you don’t hear the  _ whizz _ of a bludger coming towards your head, but you do feel the impact. You feel it as you fall off your broom and plummet towards the ground. You do hear Madam Hooch shouting spells to slow your descent. You feel your body hit the ground, but nothing after that. 

 

* * *

 

You wake up some time later, to the sound of muffled voices. 

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

You hear several familiar voices saying other similar things. You groan in pain, and the voices stop. Your eyelids are heavy, but you are determined. You peel your eyes open and look up. There standing above you, George. 

“Hey stranger,” your scratchy voice manages to push out.

“I’m so sorry,” he says to you, looking very troubled. 

“Why?” Your foggy brain doesn’t register what he’s saying. 

“I hit the bludger that hit you in the head.” 

“Oh,” this takes you off guard. “It’s okay, it’s quidditch these things happen.”

“Really? You’ve been out for 24 hours.” He seems to think that you shouldn’t forgive him.

“I would forgive anyone for the same thing, of course I forgive you.” You pause. “The game. What happened?”

“They put in your alternate, and” he seems reluctant to finish. “Gryffindor won the game.”

“Oh,” this is the worst news he could’ve given you. “Well, congratulations.”

“Thanks, I’m so sorry you guys didn’t win, I feel like this is all my fault.” He runs his hands through his hair, like he always does when he’s stressed.

You grab his hands from the top of his head. “Stop it, any of my beaters could’ve done the same to any of your chasers. Bludgers are unpredictable, quidditch is dangerous, stop blaming yourself.” You kiss his hands and look him in the eyes, waiting for a response.

“Alright, you make a good point.” He tells you, seeming reluctant to halt his apologies. “I just, I love you. I hate seeing you hurt.” 

“I understand, but I forgive you.” You kiss him. “I love you, stop blaming yourself.” 

“Happy anniversary dear.”

You chuckle. “Happy anniversary to you too darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Requests are currently Open! Feel free to make a request, even if you’ve already made one, and have a great day!


	6. His first choice (third option) Draco Malfoy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun parts about being a Malfoy and a Slytherin are that you are full of charm and good looks. The downfall is that it often takes a while to find the right girl amongst all your options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from atrvcious. "Can you do a draco x reader where its 8th year AU and hermione and harry both have a crush on draco,but draco likes me/the reader?"
> 
> I did end up sticking with eighth year, I hope you like it!
> 
> All characters, movies, and songs mentioned belong to their original creators.

After the war, Hogwarts had opened up its doors for all the students whose seventh year had been interrupted by battle to come back and finish their education in an eighth year. So much has changed in your lives. The feeling of being at Hogwarts without Voldemort and the constant threat of war looming in the air was unlike any you could have imagined. It was a whole different school, you imagined it was this that was the school Harry’s parents had attended; a school full of warmth and light and hope. The halls seemed to glow, and everyone seemed to be more friendly to each other.

The houses were still in place, but given that eighth years don’t play quidditch and have all been adults for some time now, the rivalries had all but fizzled out. After the drama of battle, your little gaggle of friends and yourself had called a truce with Draco Malfoy. You no longer sneered at his name, and he didn’t torment you all anymore. 

You are sitting in the Gryffindor common room, flipping through your history of magic textbook, feeling pretty distracted. 

“Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you for just a second?” You hear Harry ask behind you.

“Sure Harry! What’s up?” 

“Well, you see… so um- you’re bi right?” He asks you.

“Yes, I came out in third year in case you forgot,” you chuckle at your friend and wonder where is he going with this?

“Well, I think I’m gay,” he tells you, blowing out a huge sigh from his cheeks.

“Oh? Well, that’s alright, you know I accept you.”

“Okay well there’s one more thing,” you quirk an eyebrow, but otherwise have no reaction. “I like Draco, like a lot.”

“Oh,” you feel your heart sink to your stomach in defeat because  _ you  _ like Draco that way, but Harry is so right for him, so all you say is “then go for it, see what happens.”

“I will, thank you (Y/N), for everything.”

“Of course,” you mumble bitterly to yourself as he walks away.

 

* * *

About an hour later, you are still studying from your textbook and you hear come in the room.

“Hey Harry, how’d it go?”

“Eh, he says he just likes girls and one girl in particular,” he looks directly at you now and raises his eyebrows. “He wouldn’t tell me who, but I have a feeling it’s Hermione.”

“Oh? Why do you say that?” 

“Well, I don’t know she’s so pretty and smart, pair that with cunning and beautiful and you have yourself a match made in heaven.” 

“Yeah that makes sense,” you mumble, feeling even more downtrodden now; you don’t even feel like studying or going down to dinner anymore. You knew you could never live up to Harry or Hermione standards, you were just you. You would never be Ravenclaw smart like Hermione or a Slytherin leader like Harry, hell you were hardly even brave enough to be a Gryffindor. 

You ran up to your dorm and curled up on your bed.

* * *

 

“(Y/N), darling, whatever is the matter?” Hermione asks you.

“Draco likes you and not me,” you were aware you sounded like a child but didn’t seem to be able to care at the moment as you felt a new tear slip from your eye/

“Draco certainly does not like me,” Hermione denies with sadness lacing her tone.

“Oh? What happened?” You tried not to sound too optimistic.

“I told him that I had feelings towards him, but I knew he had none towards me, he said that I was right, and he hoped that we could move on and keep being friends. I told him that I felt the same.” She looks disappointed, but not heartbroken as you would have thought.

“That was a lie.”

“It was just a little bit of a lie, I have some feelings, but all in all they are going away and will disappear once I’m able to put some distance behind me.”

“Well now two of my best friends have been rejected by Malfoy, I certainly can’t try to pursue something with him,” you speak with finality, but you can’t help picturing Draco’s silky blonde hair, the way his eyes sparkle in Slytherin green, the way he moved during Quidditch.

“Oh please, you’re so lovesick you’ll never get anything done if you don’t get this off of your mind,” Hermione - ever the realist - tells you. “You should go talk to him, you’ll either get a date or some closure.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah, Harry and I will be alright, we’re young and we’ll both someone great to fall in love with. Clearly, neither of us are going to end up with Draco Malfoy so I’d suggest you go scoop him up before someone else does.” She tells you with a sad smile on her face.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes! Now go,” when you hesitate, looking at her uncertainty, she says “GO!”

* * *

 

 

In the great hall during dinner, the eighth years mingle amongst the house tables. You are walking over to the Slytherin table, the younger Slytherins roll their eyes at your red and gold. Your heart is pounding so hard you can feel it in your teeth, and you feel a little like you could be sick, you didn’t cope well with rejection.

“Hey Draco,” you curse your wretched voice as it betrays you with a vulnerable crack. “Could I talk to you in private?”

His eyes bulge out of his head and he chokes on his pumpkin juice. “Uh- yeah, sure-” he manages to cough out.

The two of you walk to the hallway and Draco looks at you expectantly.

“Well, I guess I’m just gonna come out and say this. . . I like you, I  _ really _ like you,” you swallow your fear and tell him. 

“Wow, now that’s who I wanted to hear that from.” 

“Really?” Your eyes light up and a smile blooms on your face.

“Absolutely, beautiful,” he places a cool, pale hand on your face and presses his lips to your forehead. “How about we have dinner in Hogsmeade together and talk this over?”

“I would love that,” you say honestly as you feel the butterflies flying right behind your ribs. 

“I would love it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Requests are currently Closed! They will open again once I catch up with all of my requests. I also have a new project in the works and I'm so excited to start posting it, but it's not quite ready yet!


	7. Daydreaming (Draco Malfoy x Gryffindor!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your head was always in the clouds, and this ends up getting you in trouble. Who can help you out here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Halyn. "I would love to see a Draco Malfoy X Gryffindor!Reader Because that would be Adorable."  
> I hope you like it!  
> All characters, movies, and songs mentioned belong to their original creators.

Daydreaming had always been a talent of yours. You stared off into space more often than you cared to admit. With glassy eyes, you stared at the beautiful ceiling in the great hall, thinking of all the good times to come; wondering what you’d do this weekend, feeling nervous for the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw quidditch match tonight. The images danced around in your mind, you flying around on your broom, taking your NEWTs, getting a contract with a professional quidditch team, getting married, having lots of little magical babies, sending them to Hogwarts.

As you were living out your whole life during breakfast, you didn’t notice, you never noticed, that someone from Slytherin’s table was looking at you curiously. A dreamy Gryffindor, with her head always in the clouds, was not usually his type, but he couldn’t help but want to hear all about your dreams and tell you about his.

“(Y/N) are you listening to me?” Hermione snapped at you, shaking you out of your visions of tiny blonde babies, of little ones breaking things when they got upset and their magic started to show up. “Honestly, you always have your head in the clouds. The real world misses you (Y/N), care to join us?”

“Oh Hermione lay off,” Ron says in your defense. “It’s endearing, if not a little annoying, that she’s such a dreamer,” Ron tells her with a smile before whispering to her. “It’s not like we don’t know who she’s thinking about.”

At that, Hermione chuckles. You simply start tearing pieces off of your long forgotten blueberry muffin and popping them in your mouth. You glance over at Slytherin, searching for him. When you find the head of blonde hair, you’re surprised to see Draco staring back at you. You both look away quickly and you blush furiously.

“Oh (Y/N), why don’t you just ask him out already, do something for yourself here and now, turn your dreams into action,” Hermione says with a determined edge to her voice, you were not going to get out of this easily. “You are a Gryffindor after all.”

“You know he doesn’t like me that way.”

You open your mouth to continue when Hermione cuts you off. “No, I don’t know that because while you stare at the ceiling, he stares at _you_ with hearts in his eyes.” Ron and Harry, who had just shown up after finishing up some sketches of quidditch plays for later.

“Well,” you are beet red and don’t care to continue this conversation. “Whatever, I have a game to think about today. Right, _Captain?_ ”

“Oh you know we’re going to beat Ravenclaw. The game I’m worried about is our next one against Slytherin, but I’m just hoping your boyfriend over there will be too busy making eyes at you to find the snitch.” Harry tells you with an edge of finality in his voice.

“He’s not my boyfriend and he never will be. He doesn’t like me that way and I would appreciate it if you all didn’t mock my feelings to my face.” You stand up to leave. “Harry, Ron make sure you eat something before practice, I’ll see you at the pitch.”

“She’s not very good at living out her dreams,” Ron says sadly as you walk away.

“She’s just insecure. She is afraid of rejection. Though she dares to dream wildly, she acts with too much responsibility and fear. We need to help her take a risk, I know she has it in her, clearly, she has it in her. She just needs a push, and I know exactly who can help us.” Hermione is making a plan in her head as she speaks.

 

* * *

 

After winning your Quidditch match, you are sitting in the Gryffindor common room, just reading a book on the loveseat. You had every intention of doing at least one of your essays due at the end of the week, but you just had to finish this chapter first.

“(Y/N)!” You hear someone shout and shake your shoulder. You wake up with your book open on the floor, daylight streaming in through the windows and an ache in your neck from sleeping on the couch. “It’s time for breakfast,” Hermione tells you.

“Oh my god, I didn’t get anything done,” you feel the panic rising in your chest. You suddenly feel sick. “I have 4 essays due Tuesday night; a foot for Charms, two for Potions, two more for Herbology, and another for Transfiguration.”

“Oh (Y/N), you dug yourself quite a hole.”

“You think?” You ask rhetorically with bite in your tone. “I’m so screwed, I’m going to fail my NEWTs, I haven’t studied at all.”

“Okay, alright, I don’t know, I have honestly no experience with doing things last minute. Come on let’s go to breakfast, we’ll ask the boys for help.” She tells you, and you’re just distracted enough to miss the mischievous glint in her eye.

When you walk into the great hall, you see Harry and Ron sitting together at Gryffindor table, as always, but your brain is in such a stress spiral that you don’t register the third person until you delivered an embarrassingly long rant about exam stress.

You sit in your seat and put your head down into your arms. “I hate school, Hogwarts may be the hardest school in the world to hate, but I hate it. I stopped paying attention to the real world for like 3 seconds and suddenly we’re two weeks from NEWTs? Forty-eight hours until essays are due, and what have I done? Nothing. I was sat here thinking about my future for so long, so dreamy and unaware, that I missed all my opportunity and now I’m bloody screwed. What do I do now besides fail? All my daydreaming made my dreams futile, no Quidditch teams will take me without having graduated, without any NEWTs, I can’t believe it. I’m so embarrassed, I just never would have imagined that I would do this to myself. I hate school, I hate myself, this is all my fault really, ugh,” you mumbled a few incoherent sentences before lifting your head into your hands, cheeks squished against your fists, balled up in stress, hair sticking in every direction. You felt useless, hopeless, directionless, like a waste of space, a fool, when suddenly you noticed the Slytherin sitting next to you. “Oh- M-Malfoy, I was just I-” you sputter in embarrassment before covering your face with your hands.

You think you're delusional when you feel gentle hands tug at your wrists.

“Hey don’t hide your beautiful face from the world,” Draco says, almost at a whisper, words that were meant for only the two of you. “I’m sorry the end of the year has you so down. Do you want to study together tonight? We can even go to the blasted Gryffindor common room.”

“ _You want_  to study with me _?_ Are you sure?” He nods. “Even after that humiliating speech?”

“Especially after that humiliating speech.”

* * *

 

That night you were in front of the mirror in your dorm, determined to look nicer in front of your crush than you had at breakfast. You had done several charms on your hair to remove all its frizz and give it some shine. You put on your newly pressed Gryffindor robes and hoped you didn’t look too nervous.

“Hey,” Draco says smiling as you walk down the stairs.

“Hey,” you’re breathless looking at him, his piercing silver eyes and golden blonde hair. “So what should we start with?”

“Potions, that’s my worst subject.”

“Well, Snape is my head of house after all.” Draco smiles at you before pulling out his books, notes, and the essay which he was already halfway through. You felt shame build in your throat as you pull out blank parchment.

“You know, you probably don’t want to work with me. I’ll just drag you down, thank you for the offer, but-” he grabs your hand as you stand to leave.

“You’re being awfully silly (Y/N), sit down. I clearly want to study with _you_ and I want to help you with your essay.” He tells you sincerity sitting in his eyes.

“Alright,” you mumble, sitting reluctantly.

“Alright then, let’s get to it.”

 

* * *

 

After about three hours of studying, you had finished your potions essay and you were most of the way through your Charms essay. Curfew was drawing near, and Draco had to go back to the Slytherin dorms.

“Bye darling, don’t be so bloody hard on yourself after I leave,” he says sternly before pushing open the portrait to leave the common room.

 

* * *

 

You and Draco continued to study together at meal times, breaks during quidditch practice, between shared classes. You did this for your last few weeks at Hogwarts until it was finally the night before NEWTs and Draco told you that your studying was done, and now it was time to take care of yourself so you could make it through the hours of testing.

After he told you that, you simply left and found Hermione, who was also not studying that night.

“We’ve done all we can, now it’s time to rest up and push through the tests.”

That night, Hermione had practically force fed you dinner and made you stay and chat. When you got to the dorm, she charmed all of your textbooks to appear blank for 24 hours and made you go to bed at a reasonable hour.

“You won’t do well if you aren’t rested.”

You slept and, again because of Draco and Hermione, actually ate breakfast. Now it was time for the exam. After the hours of remembering the effects of potions and the reasons, you have to stir them in different directions. After recalling near every fact you had learned at Hogwarts, you felt like death, but also more relieved than you’ve ever felt.

 

* * *

 

The rest of your year went normally, you graduated and went on to apply for every Quidditch team in the country, with a glowing recommendation from you captain and head of house of course. It wasn’t until that summer when you actually thought about Draco again. When you got your NEWT results and you got all but one of your possible NEWTS - blasted Herbology - you immediately wrote to Draco.

That same night, after having read your letter, Draco flooed to your house, which you shared with Harry (platonically of course.) He came out of your fireplace and, looking slightly flustered and embarrassed, approached you.

“(Y/N), can we talk?”

“Of course Draco, what’s with the surprise visit,” you say, smiling brightly. You were delighted to see your friend again. That’s why you felt a fluttering in your stomach right? That’s, of course, why your breath hitched as his hands grabbed yours. It’s why you felt faint as he leaned his body into yours.

“I’ve never only thought of you as a friend. That day, last year, when you ranted about NEWTs and stress, I was at the Gryffindor table to tell you that I liked you. Instead, I became your tutor, study buddy, friend. That was all so amazing because man you are so amazing, but I fell in love with you in that time. I am so in love with you, and it’s okay if you don’t feel that same, but I knew if I never told you I’d never forgi-”

You cut him off with a long-awaited, kiss. You can’t believe you didn’t see it before, the lingering touches, the way he always wanted to stay just a little longer, the fact that he was at that table in the first place. You pressed your lips against his and hoped against hope that this was your forever. This man, he was nothing short of your dreams, and you were so ready to live your real life with him. This was the first day of the rest of your life, the day you pulled your head out of the clouds and started living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Requests are currently Open! I'm finally all caught up on HP requests, so go ahead and send in some more! Feel free to make a request, even if you’ve already made one, and have a great day!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all your support, your comments mean the world and really help inspire me to keep doing this!


End file.
